Empathy
Empathy, or the ability to deal with emotions and feelings on a magical level. This gift can vary in power, and is one of the harder gifts to use and control, due to the possibility that it may drive its user insane. Its users are capable of manipulating emotions, and to a certain extent, magical powers, freely. As used by a Low Level Witch Low level witches are capable of sensing the emotions of others at a range that varies between the room they are in to a maximum distance of thirty metres away. At this level, Empathy may be used for three uses: *Receiving Empath: Low Level Receiving Empaths can only sense emotions, they cannot direct them. This leads to rapid mood swings until the Empath learns to control the emotions being received and separate them from the emotions being experienced by the witch themself. This ability only allows for the receiving of weak, surface-level emotions. *Sending Empath: Low Level Sending Empaths may only send their own emotions to others. This allows demons to be temporarily confused by positive emotions such as love and happiness, while easing communication as others will literally take a walk in the Empath's shoes. This ability only allows for the sending of weak, surface-level emotions. *Empathy: Combining the uses of the Receiving Empath and the Sending Empath. This gift will allow the user to send out surface level emotions, as well as absorb them. This combines the overall uses of Receiving Empathy and Sending Empathy. As used by a Mid Level Witch Mid Level Empaths gain a notable boost to their powers, and are capable of dealing with emotion to a maximum of 100km away. At this level, Empathy may be used for a variety of uses: *All abilities mentioned above. *Receiving Empath: Can receive emotions from a greater distance away. Additionally, they may sense emotions that have built up over a long time and which aren't evident on the surface. *Sending Empath: Can send emotions from further away. They can also send emotions that have built up over a long time. Emotions sent tend to be stronger than those sent by a Low Level Empath. *Empathy: Combines the uses of Sending and Receiving Empathy. Their range tends to be further, and they can sense emotions on a deeper level than Low Level Witches. *Power Deflection: The ability to deflect powers by reversing the emotion that generated them. This works by tapping into the emotion that generated the power and replicating it, causing it to reverse its path. *Power Replication: The ability to use powers that belong to other witches or magical creatures. This works by tapping into the emotions used to create the power and replicating it. Mid Level users can only summon powers from Magical Beings in the same room as them. As used by a High Level Witch *All abilities mentioned above. *Receiving Empath: Can feel emotions from a maximum distance of 500km away. They can also sense emotions that being felt on a subconscious level. *Sending Empath: Can send emotions from a maximum distance of 100km away. High Level Empaths can also send emotions that occur on a subconscious level. *Empathy: Combines the uses of Receiving and Sending Empathy. Emotions can be controlled from a greater distance, and sensed from a subconscious level. *Power Deflection: The ability to deflect powers by reversing the emotion that generated them. This works by tapping into the emotion that generated the power and replicating it, causing it to reverse its path. High Level Empaths are capable of deflecting multiple powers, and from all directions. *Power Elevation: The ability to temporarily boost a Magical Being's abilities by imbuing them with emotions that affect their power positively. *Power Negation: The ability to temporarily stop a Magical Being's abilities by channelling emotions that react negatively to their powers through them. *Power Replication: The ability to use powers that belong to other witches or magical creatures. This works by tapping into the emotions used to create the power and replicating it. High Level users may summon powers from a distance that coincides with their ability to sense emotion. As used by a Charmed One *All abilities mentioned above, except far stronger. Their power diversity is also as wide as a High Level Witch, with only minor differences. Unique Uses Each Witch is unique, and as such, each has a unique ability with their power that only they can perform. *Emotional Redirection: Ability belonging to Matthew Davidson. This allows the user to redirect emotion to another person, creature or thing, with the Empath acting as a hub. *Emotional Channelling: Ability belonging to Prudence Halliwell. A highly specialised form of Power Elevation, the Empath channels emotion into their active powers to make them more potent. *Emotional Specification: Ability belonging to Phoebe Halliwell. The Empathy gift is trained on the specific person and allows the Empath to feel emotions solely from that person. Notable Users Matthew Davidson A High Level Empath, Matthew was capable of the following: *''Receiving Emotions'': Matthew was able to sense emotions up to 100km away. He was also able to sense emotions on a subconscious level in other beings. *''Sending Emotions'': Matthew was capable of sending out his emotions to others. This was more limited than his reception to emotions, and is only able to send emotions up to a kilometre away. *''Redirecting Emotions'': An ability similar to sensing emotions, Matthew was capable of consciously moving emotions away from himself and others, channelling them into a person or object. *''Power Deflection'': By tapping into the emotions of a Witch, Demon or other Magical Being, Matthew was capable of deflecting their abilities back at them by matching their emotions with his own. *''Power Elevation'': Matthew is capable of temporarily boosting the power of a Magical Being by channelling the relevant emotion to them, thereby boosting their power. *''Power Negation'': Matthew uses his powers to suppress the emotions felt by another being, thus negating their power and rendering them temporarily powerless. *''Power Replication'': Similar to his above ability, Matthew was also capable of using the powers of another Magical Being by tapping into, and then replicating, their emotions, Matthew can use their powers. Prudence Halliwell Temporarily a High Level Empath, Prudence was capable of the following: *''Receiving Emotions'': Prudence was capable of sensing emotions up to 150km away. However, she could only sense emotions of a surface level. *''Power Elevation'': Prudence temporarily boosted her own offensive abilities of Telekinesis by channelling emotion through her body. Phoebe Halliwell Temporarily a Charmed Empath, Phoebe was capable of the following: *''Receiving Emotions'': Phoebe was capable of feeling emotions from those in the same room as her, or a maximum distance of 30 metres. She could easily sense the subconscious feelings of those around her. Additionally, she could feel emotional remnants from objects touched by a person. *''Sending Emotions'': Phoebe temporarily gained this power through a spell. She was capable of narrowing the emotions down to one person, and sending them the feelings. *''Power Deflection'': Only displayed once, Phoebe gained the ability to repel powers by reversing the emotion behind them. Category:Powers